


Satisfied

by Hellofapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, M/M, This Is Sad, nobody dies but it's bittersweet, post return of the jedi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellofapilot/pseuds/Hellofapilot
Summary: « Han. Non possiamo. » parlò in tono pacato, basso, dispiaciuto. Han lo maledì mentalmente, non sopportando che Luke potesse essere così gentile nel dire ad alta voce qualcosa che Han, in fondo, comprendeva, ma che non voleva affrontare, non attualmente. Quella gentilezza gli faceva venire voglia di scuotere il più giovane per le spalle.





	Satisfied

_**" If I tell her that I love him** _

_**She'd be silently resigned** _

_**He'd be mine**_. "

 

Luke fu svegliato da una sensazione, dapprima nebulosa, poi sempre più chiara. Lo colse alla sprovvista durante le prime ore della mattina, lasciandolo confuso per qualche secondo ; non era una visione di qualcosa che doveva ancora accadere, nel futuro, rappresentava un senso di certezza riguardo un avvenimento recente. Poteva avvertire, senza alcuno sforzo, diverse emozioni che non provenivano da se stesso, ma stavano venendo indirizzate verso di lui — forse inconsciamente. _Han_. Era sempre stato particolarmente rumoroso, anche nella sua testa, come se si rifiutasse di essere ignorato, quindi per il giovane Skywalker era fin troppo facile percepire la notevole dose di irritazione provenire dalla mente del contrabbandiere, ma non solo ; la sentì come un colpo allo sterno, la consapevolezza si stesse dirigendo proprio lì, da lui. Dopo quella che poteva soltanto essere una discussione piuttosto accesa con Leia — l'ennesima. Luke non stava frugando tra i suoi pensieri, non ne aveva bisogno, era tutto perfettamente accessibile e gli stava quasi facendo dolere la testa. Cercò di distogliere l'attenzione, quindi, schermandosi almeno un poco, prima di muovere la mano composta di metallo per accendere la luce nella stanza ed alzarsi. Han era già salito su uno speeder, sarebbe arrivato tra poche ore. Saperlo gli rendeva respirare regolarmente più complicato del dovuto, però gli infondeva una risolutezza nuova, che prima gli sfuggiva. Era consapevole di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, per quanto il solo pensiero gli facesse male.

  
( . . . )

  
Han, di certo, non si fece ripetere due volte l'invito ad entrare e si infilò all'interno dell'abitazione, rapidamente, non dando neppure il tempo a Luke di chiudere come si deve la porta. La protesta del Jedi gli morì in gola, appena Han — che ancora non gli aveva rivolto una sola parola — gli afferrò le spalle nel tentativo di prendere possesso delle sue labbra, come aveva fatto molte volte, in passato. Ogni volta precedente aveva ceduto, assecondando i suoi movimenti, cercandolo disperatamente con le dita e con tutto il suo corpo, tuttavia adesso si vide costretto ad appoggiargli entrambe le mani sul petto, in un movimento affatto brusco, seppur non privo di fermezza.

« Han. Non possiamo. » parlò in tono pacato, basso, dispiaciuto. Han lo maledì mentalmente, non sopportando che Luke potesse essere così gentile nel dire ad alta voce qualcosa che Han, in fondo, comprendeva, ma che non voleva affrontare, non attualmente. Quella gentilezza gli faceva venire voglia di scuotere il più giovane per le spalle.

« E te ne accorgi adesso, dannazione? » Han scosse la testa, continuando però a stringere il tessuto chiaro che fasciava le spalle di Luke. Non voleva lasciarlo andare. Se qualcuno gli avesse fatto notare, in quel preciso istante, quanto dipendente da quel ragazzino sembrava esser diventato, avrebbe molto probabilmente colpito qualche mascella con un pugno.

« Non me ne accorgo _adesso_. Lo abbiamo ignorato per fin troppo tempo, Han. Non puoi più venire qui e— non è così che risolverai i tuoi problemi. »

Non fu affatto facile, o indolore, ma Luke si costrinse a fare qualche passo indietro, scostando lo sguardo dal volto di Han. Non potevano continuare a quel modo, avrebbero finito per causare sofferenza a loro stessi e non solo ; Han amava Leia, lo sentiva, era una certezza che premeva forte contro il suo cuore, contro ciò che voleva. Luke Skywalker, semplicemente, non era abbastanza egoista per continuare a prendersi quello che desiderava, in segreto, come se stesse commettendo un crimine. Preferiva rompere il suo stesso cuore, piuttosto che permettere a quello di sua sorella di andare in pezzi.

« Non possiamo. » lo ripetè sommessamente, mentre gli dava le spalle, che così era più facile mostrarsi risoluto sulla questione.

 

_**" And I know** _

_**She'll be happy as his bride."**_

 

« Nemmeno un bacio di addio, ragazzino? » Han scelse di usare l'ironia per mascherare il tumulto di emozioni sgradevoli che rischiavano di occludergli la gola e farlo piegare in due. Un sorriso mesto apparve sulle labbra del cavaliere Jedi, il quale tornò a guardarlo, nel porgergli un bicchiere di brandy di qualità non esattamente eccellente — l'unico che aveva da offrirgli.  
  
« Farebbe solo più male, non credi? »  
  
Han non sapeva cosa credeva, soprattutto non quando l'unica cosa che voleva era baciare via quella piega triste ed amara dalle labbra di Luke. Non facevano per lui, la tristezza e la malinconia, non secondo Han Solo, almeno. Eppure sapeva avesse ragione ; non potevano. E Luke, altruista e maledettamente gentile come sempre, non aveva avuto cuore di metterlo di fronte ad una scelta impossibile, dunque aveva scelto per lui.

__

_**" He will never be satisfied** _

_**I will never be satisfied."**_

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima fanfiction nel fandom ed è tutto merito ( o colpa ) della canzone Satisfied, presente nel musical Hamilton ( le frasi in grassetto, infatti, sono prese dal testo ). In realtà è anche la prima fanfiction che mi decido a pubblicare in assoluto, quindi wow, la Skysolo ha fatto un miracolo! E' tutto molto generico, ma è ambientata qualche anno dopo rotj. Detto questo, spero di essere rimasta abbastanza IC e che sia piaciuta almeno un pochino, visto che ho in programma di pubblicarne altre - non tutte così tristi, prometto.


End file.
